The Nurse and her Captain
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: At a field hospital in Etaples, France not far from the fighting in Ypres. Molly is a VAD (Voluntary Aid Detatchment) along with three other women Jacqueline 'Jackie' Patricks, Helene Croft and Rosalie Warwick. Seven months into her work in France, two particular soldiers show up in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello again, it has been 100 years since the outbreak of WW1 where so many men lost their lives for King and country. Behind all the men that were injured were a team of brilliant and gentle nurses and VAD's. This is a version of Our Girl set in 1915 at a field hospital in Etaples, France not far from the fighting in Ypres. Molly is a VAD (Voluntary Aid Detatchment) along with three other women Jacqueline 'Jackie' Patricks, Helene Croft and Rosalie Warwick. Seven months into her work in France, two particular soldiers show up in the hospital. Hope you enjoy xxx

Disclaimer- Our Girl is a creation of the brilliant minds at the BBC especially Tony Grounds. I do not own nor will I ever own the characters in this programme. I take ownership however of all original characters used in this fic and original ideas. I have also taken a lot of inspiration from the WW1 drama's Crimson Field and the Passing Bells (which you need to see, they are amazing!).

* * *

><p><span>The Nurse and her Captain<span>

The sun bounced off the tents in the hospital in Ypres. The field hospital of Port Etaples was silent in the early hours of the morning. On the far right side of hospital sat a collection of four tents that housed the VAD's, one of which was a trainee nurse from Newham Molly Dawes. She had been in Etaples for about seven months now and had not seen the end of the bodies dying and alive that had passed across the hospital's sandy ground.

Molly Dawes came from a large family, the second oldest out of six. Her older brother William being killed by a German sniper in Ypres earlier that year. Her mother Belinda was a committed hard working mother and her father Dave worked in the local factory. Molly earned a little money by working in a politician's house when they had big parties and dinner get togethers by helping the cook and her two scullery maids. It was the cook Mrs Wallingham that gave her the idea to volunteer to go and help medics in France as a VAD.

"Molly wake up" Molly was awoken by her fellow nurse Jacqueline Patricks or Jackie as the girls like to call her. Jackie was from a middle class shop owner family in Nuneaton, she and Molly had become good friends over the months that they had been here.

"Matron's going to have our heads" said a hurried Northern voice of Helene Croft who was pinning her thick auburn hair into a bun. Helene was the only one of the four sharing the tent who had actually medical experience. Helene was from Leeds and had worked as a school nurse for about 4 years. She was the eldest of the four.

"I don't care if she kills us, I would just care if she lessened our rations even more than they are now. I would kill for a Victoria sponge right about now laden with fluffy cream and sweet strawberry jam" Now Rosalie Warwick was another situation all together, Rosalie was the daughter of a large oil business owner in Cornwall and her mother had sent her as a VAD so that she could experience life in the real world before she was married off to a Viscount.

"Oh I would kill for a sponge too Rosalie but we have a duty to the soldiers on our hands. There's about 50 bedpans that need emptying and beds to be made, so as my mother says spit spot" Helene replied. Molly pulled on her itchy duck egg blue dress and tied on her apron. Fastening her long hair into a bun and her hat to her head. Matron hated even the smallest tendril of hair out of place, she called it 'suggestive of male attention to have ones hair down'.

The four VAD's exited the tent after making the beds and laying out there spare clothes in case of major injuries which involved an abundance of blood. They quickly walked towards the Matron's quarters, a small wooden shack next to the first of the hospital tents. Rosalie opened the door first and led the three into the room.

"Good morning girls, I trust you slept well" Matron Peters addressed the four sitting behind a sturdy desk. She was dressed in a grey dress with a scarlet cape and scarlet cuffs with white a muslin cap. She was known to the nurses as 'Satan in Scarlet' for her fierce attitude and no nonsense demeanour.

"Morning matron, yes we did sleep well. Not too much distance gun fire last night as we have had previous nights before." Rosalie answered.

"Today Warwick and Patrick are on normal rounds, checking soldiers and so forth. Croft and Dawes you are tasked with two men that came to us last night, one is a Captain and has suffered blows to both legs and his sight had been effected by gas and the other is Corporal who suffered bullet wounds to the chest and has difficulty breathing. I am assigning these two men to you, they are yours to look after till they are able to be transferred back to Blighty. Both men can be found in the second tent from the end. Do not disappoint me Dawes and Croft." Matron Peter's handed Helene a notebook containing the men's medical notes from the night before.

Molly and Helene made their way towards the tent after bidding the other two a good day and promised to see them for lunch.

"So we have Captain Charles James and Corporal Dylan Smith." Helene said reading from the notebook.

"I'll take the Captain and you take the Corporal. You dealt with Private Harrington's chest last month and he turned out to be comfortably healed, and I don't know a lot about chests." Molly said instantly.

"Alright Molly, you can have the Captain" Helene sighed in defeat.

They entered the tent slowly not to wake the sleeping soldiers. There was a nurse on duty already, she walked towards the two.

"Molly and Helene, these two are inseparable. The Captain is a smooth talker and the Corporal is cheeky Welsh chappie. They are behind the curtain at the end." Said the nurse. Molly and Helene proceeded to walk down to the curtain and pulled it aside to find the Welsh one playing chess on his bed.

"Your turn, Charles." Said the dark haired man who had a thick Welsh accent, his hand was on a white piece.

"Queen diagonal 3 spaces, Dylan" said the one from the other bed, assumingly he was the Captain.

"Wait! If you move 4 spaces you've just taken his King" interrupted Molly.

"Nursey's right, you win Captain!" Dylan announced huffing and puffing.

"It's Nurse Dawes to you Mr" Molly replied chuckling slightly. Molly walked over to where the Captain was. He was a tall man from where she could see, dark brown hair and a clean shaven Prince Charming-esque face. The only downside was his eyes which were red and blotchy from tear gas.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Gentle angel?" said the Captain. Molly blushed, she knew he couldn't see her.

"Sir…" She was interrupted as he put his hand up.

"Call me Charles" He announced softly.

"Charles, can you see anything?" She asked getting ready to take notes in the notebook she held.

"No, I only see black. Am I blind or dead, that would mean you are an actual angel?" He said chuckling. His laugh was so handsome like a film actor.

"Your in a hospital in the very good hands of the finest army medics." She replied.

At that moment Molly vowed to help this man regain his sight and his ability to walk if it was the only thing she'd do in this blasted war.

* * *

><p>AN Oooh Molly met Captain James, who has been unfortunately been involved in a tear gas attack that has left him blind. What will Molly do to help him? Will there be blossoming love between the nurse and the captain. R&R and follow and favourite to find out.

Rosie xxx


	2. Chapter 2- Bonding Over Soup

Hello readers, this is the awaited second part of the Nurse and her Captain. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Bonding Over Soup<span>

Gradually days turned into weeks. Molly had spent two whole weeks looking after Charles. She had found out quite a bit about his life. He was from Bath, the son of a banker Richard James and daughter of Lord Isleworth, Lady Deborah James nee Isleworth. He had a sister Mabel who was a London socialite. Before the war he had worked with his father at the bank, he enjoyed polo, tennis and rowing.

"So Nurse what has chef prepared for today, I'm starving!" Asked Charles suddenly as Molly was tucking his sheet in.

"Would you like me to bring you something?" Molly chuckled.

"Anything that isn't Maconchie's meat stew. That stuff tastes like dishwater." He replied chuckling. Helene had also spent the duration caring for Dylan who had had to have operations on his chest to help him breathe. She was sat next to Dylan's bed reading whilst he slept.

Molly asked Helene to keep an eye on Charles as she went to the kitchen. Chef had made a batch of carrot and pea soup which was to be given to the soldiers, she poured a ladle full of soup into a mug and grabbed a spoon.

"I've got you some nice steaming soup, courtesy of the chef" Molly said as she got back to Charles.

"Nurse, oh bugger...this is hard to say...can you feed it to me?" He said, Molly could sense his embarrassment.

"Charles, I know you can't see. You ask me everytime you are fed. I have had to help men go to the toilet, I do not mind feeding you. Let's sit you up" She replied. She helped Charles to sit up and kept his back supported with his pillow.

"Open up" she said as she scooped the smooth soup on to the spoon. She put the spoon in his mouth and let him slurp it off.

"Oh that is nice. Warm carrot soup." He commented, sighing contentedly. Molly continued feeding Charles.

"Thank you Nurse. Can I know your real name?" Charles asked.

"Molly Dawes, Charles. I'm from Newham" She replied.

"Molly, my angel. Could you read the letter my parents sent me it's in my belongings I think?" He asked.

Molly found the letter he referred to in a small box next to his bed. It contained a picture of him and his parents, a leather book, a broken pair of glasses and a small stack of letters, about 10 of them all neatly gathered and tied with string. Molly picked up the front one. It was a crumpled brown envelope addressed 'Mister Charles James', unopened.

Molly opened it, slipping the piece of paper out of the envelope.

"Please read it to me" Charles asked, pleading in his voice. Molly cleared her voice and began to read the letter to Charles.

_Dear Charles,_

_How is Ypres? Those Germans defeated yet? Bath is fine, your father and I are fine. This morning we took a ride with your grandfather through the fields. We came across a group of soldiers with their lady friends. It reminded me of you Charles. You understand your father and I miss you so much, we miss your hearty laugh and when you beat us at cards._

_In other news your sister has found herself a man a Mr Pierce Slathingby, he's a quiet fellow with little to be desired but his family are owners of Slathingby Orchirds in Yorkshire. Mabel is smitten with him and were happy that she is happy. Pierce is on leave for a month which will probably mean that they will get married as soon as possible. To think you may have come across him in the trenches._

_Keep safe my darling, _

_love Mother and Father_.

She looked over to find that Charles was crying. Tears were streaming out of his red closed eyes, down his face and off his chin. She couldn't bear to see this man reduced to tears. He was even sobbing quietly.

"Charles, it's ok. Calm down. Shhh." She said as she had gotten onto the bed and was rocking him back and forth. It was something she did to her sisters when they were crying. Although they were a lot smaller.

"I'm never going to see my sister married off, I'm going to die by a shot to the head from a bloody hun anyway." Charles commented quite coldly.

"When you are able to see and walk Charles, you will be sent home you will never see the inside of a trench from where I'm concerned" Molly replied softly.

"I'd rather have died on the battlefield than in a bed, crying like a complete cockwomble!" Charles announced. Molly couldn't contain her laughter.

"…cockwomble?" She chuckled.

"It's what my old Captain would call us when we weren't doing very well. Get your skinny arse over here you flipping cockwomble!" Charles said.

"Well your Captain has a great sense of humour" Molly replied.

"What about Dylan? What will happen to him? I promised his mother that I would protect him, his brother was killed right at the start of this wretched war." Charles said dramatically,throwing his arms in the air.

"Dylan might have breathing difficulties for years, neither you or him will be made to go in those trenches again. You'll have a blighty ticket by the end of the week," She replied again, just as softly. Charles' facial expression softened at this

"Will you be in Blighty with me, angel?" Charles asked.

"Charles, I have to stay here and look after the rest of the Tommy's. You can write to me if you'd like, nothing you wouldn't want your mother to read through, post is checked by matron" Molly chuckled.

The door opened slowly, a dark skinned officer entered. Molly jumped to her feet and put her hand on her forehead and saluted the officer.

"Officer Kindery, sir" Molly said.

"The Captain is required in theatre, Dawes. Can you get him prepped?" asked Officer Kindery.

"Yes, sir" Molly replied. Officer Kindery left as swiftly as he had entered. Molly changed Charles into his operation robes.

"Nurse will you be here when I get back?" Charles asked leaning against the pillow in white robes.

"I will be waiting for you, Charles" Molly said, she picked up his blue pajamas and went to put them on the side. She was stopped as Charles reached out his hand to grasp hers.

"If I go on that table I want something to remember my favourite nurse by" Charles said insistently.

"What could you possibly want from me Charles?" asked Molly.

"A kiss my angel" Charles responded. Molly chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I cant remember that, please nurse." Charles plead. Molly obliged and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Well I cant go dying now" Charles chuckled.

"Ready for theatre, Captain James?" asked Kindery as he re-entered the tent. He grasped the bed and wheeled it out.

"Wait for me, Molly" Charles cried out as he was wheeled out. Molly blushed and touched her lips like she had just been kissed for the first time. This bloody Captain made her stomach develop butterflies which wasnt good, but boy did his lips feel amazing.

* * *

><p>Molls and Captain kissed! What will happen to Charles in theatre? Will he survive? R&amp;R and F&amp;F to find out!<p>

Rosie xxx


End file.
